Black Roses and White Tails
by TraipsingExodus
Summary: A deceiver reformed and one yet still to be.


_It's an awful lot like owning a pet of sorts. But it talks, walks, and eats at the table. There's more than just the foxy nature at work though, and it's quite...unusual I would put it. A rather miraculous potential for siphoning the souls from living creatures makes her undeniably dangerous and yet just now she may as well have been a cat purring contentedly on my lap. There is of course a single impulse I really wish she had much better control over..._

LeBlanc stopped writing in her journal to swat a groping hand away from her breast. "Stop. I said no the first time, the second time, and every other time after that. I can't even remember what time this one is."

Looking up at her innocently was Ahri, who had previously been dozing on her lap. With a pout, she muttered, "But soft..." LeBlanc rolled her eyes and raised her quill once more to continue writing when a soft bite on the same breast brought her hand down, flat upon the crown of Ahri's head. It was a restrained blow, forceful enough to pry her off, gentle enough for Ahri to grin seductively at her when she sat up proper. "LeBlanc why are you always like this..." She dragged out the last word, a thorough whine that did not extend to the the spark behind her eyes.

LeBlanc closed her journal and sighed. "If I need to keep you on a leash I will." Ahri's ears drooped somewhat. Determined to avoid the pitiable look on the former fox's face and give into her please, LeBlanc instead stood up and marched past Ahri towards the bathroom. "I'm going to bathe." Before closing the door behind her, she peeked her head out and said flatly, "Stay out. I wasn't joking about putting you on a leash." And with that, she shut the door with a soft snap. Ahri's ears twitched and a sly grin came over her face. She waited until she could hear the water for the bath running before slipping into the bathroom and ducking into the unused shower. When she heard the water stop running and the sound of sloshing as LeBlanc settled into the bath, she pulled her clothing off and folded it.

The door to the shower cracked open slightly and a delicate hand snaked out; it reached and stretched as far as it could for the soft white body towel that lay folded atop the counter and after a great deal of groping and tugging, pulled it inside. Ahri wrapped herself with it and pushed the door. She slunk quietly through the spacious bathroom and peered around a delicate marble statue; there, her head tilted back and eyes closed sat LeBlanc, foamy, steamy water obscuring most of her form. The grin upon Ahri's face widened; she dropped to the floor and crawled along slowly, her tails tightly knit and low to the ground to hide her. With a suppressed giggle she rose slowly up along the wall of the tub and peeked furtively out over the top of it – LeBlanc still had her head thrown back and eyes closed. The foxgirl clambered carefully into the tub, taking care to disturb the water as little as possible and brought her face within an inch of LeBlanc's, her frame hovering over the deceiver, towel coming progressively loose.

"Why can't you ever just do as you're told Ahri?" said LeBlanc dully. Her head rose and with an unamused stare she looked back into the kumiho's eyes. "I'll have you on a leash for this, I swear it." Ahri bit her lip in anticipation. With a roll of her eyes LeBlanc sighed. "Persistent..." Her hand came up and held Ahri's chin delicately as she pulled the foxgirl into a soft kiss. She pulled away after a moment and began, "Now get out of-"

Ahri threw herself full force into another kiss, her frame collapsing onto LeBlanc's. A hand cupped LeBlanc's face while another played idly with her hair as Ahri's tongue forced itself into LeBlanc's mouth. Muffled and unintelligible, Leblanc tried to voice her protest, an act that seemed to drive Ahri only into greater aggression. When Ahri pulled away at last, she promptly collapsed onto LeBlanc's breasts and closed her eyes as she nuzzled against them, her arms dropping to wrap around the Rose's midsection. "You should just let me bathe with you from now on. It would save me all the trouble I went through to get in here in the first place." With a faint, furtive grin, LeBlanc placed a tender hand upon the crown of Ahri's head and looked out the foggy, nearby window.

"Maybe you should just give up trying to bother me so mu- ah!" She jumped as a mouth clamped down lightly upon a nipple and looked down in mild annoyance as she swatted Ahri's head. "Stop doing that!"


End file.
